


RED

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: when the red light comes on,kiss my lips then





	

It’s late, extremely late – or early – and the streets of Seoul are actually kind of deserted. They are coming back from practice, this life an unending 24-hour schedule of practice, recordings, performances and even more practice. It’s exhausting, but Jonghyun is at ease right now. Even so, he would rather them to be coming back from a date or a late night outing or _something_ , and not from a gruelling practice session that went on for far too many hours. They’re too busy now for dates outside the house either way, and even if they weren’t fans would be suspicious if they were spotted out alone, without the other members. Even for something as innocent and them standing next to each other at an event, the fans are always suspicious and much too analytical for Kibum’s comfort.

Despite being undeniably happy with his life, there are still some things Jonghyun yearns for – like the chance to hold Kibum’s hand in public without possible career and/or life ending repercussions. However this is the hand he was dealt, and he still thinks the positives outweigh the negatives most days.

Kibum is driving them back to his apartment, since Jonghyun doesn’t want to disturb his family getting in so late (early?) and they haven’t spent the night together in a while. They’re cruising along at a decent speed, despite the empty streets Kibum is a safe driver, their hands resting between them, fingers entwined and comforted by each other’s presence. The silence between them is familiar and welcomed after a long day of repeating lines and neither feels the need to fill the car with chatter. They’ve been here before, and the space between them is as warm and inviting as ever.

Jonghyun looks across at Kibum, warm light from the streetlights they pass providing him with highlighted glances at Kibum’s face every now and then. He still finds himself in awe at how beautiful Kibum is. Even now, exhaustion dragging his face down, Kibum is a sight to behold for Jonghyun. He settles back in his seat, getting lost in his thoughts as he continues to stare at this gorgeous man beside him. He can’t begin to describe just how much Kibum makes him feel, how in love he is. Kibum doesn’t notice the soft longing expression on Jonghyun’s face, too focused on the road as he is.

Jonghyun feels the car start to slow down and he glances forward. They’re coming up to a stoplight, the glaring red making Kibum ease his foot onto the brakes until the car comes to a complete halt. Once it does Kibum squeezes his hand and glances at him, his dimples showing quite nicely with the little blissed out smile he has on his face. When they make eye contact, Jonghyun can’t seem to help himself – he leans over the space separating them and crashes their lips together, kissing Kibum without restraint.

Kibum makes a surprised little sound that gets muffled by Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun knows this is a dangerous thing to do, the car is still running and the only thing keeping them immobile is Kibum’s foot on the brake pad. He’s sure Kibum will pull away at any moment and smack him on his head for being so reckless. He just can’t help it though – Kibum is so hard to resist and he still gets so nervous around him; it’s like he can’t concentrate, Kibum filling his every thought and commanding his every action whenever he’s close.

It takes him a few seconds to respond to the kiss, but after a moment of stunned stillness Kibum grips the back of Jonghyun’s head, fingers clutching at his hair, and forces the kiss deeper. His other hand moves to pull up the hand brake before he puts all his attention into the kiss, titling his head to the side as his tongue meets Jonghyun’s, his now unoccupied hand coming up to grab hold of Jonghyun’s shoulder to keep him close. Jonghyun is more than shocked by his response but is just as eager as Kibum seems to be and honestly he could climb onto Kibum’s lap right now and he doesn’t see a reason not to – so he does. The next thing he registers is the fact that they’re tangled up in the driver’s seat and Jonghyun doesn’t know where Kibum stops and he begins, bodies pressed so close together it’s like they have become one, but there’s a hand on his ass and knees wedged between legs and he loves it.

He’s happy that the streets are deserted because he thinks the light changed to green aeons ago but there are no other cars behind them and frankly Jonghyun cannot spare the brain capacity to care. He’s completely focused on Kibum right now and he couldn’t even coordinate his breath properly if he tried. He at least hopes there are no police cars on patrol in the area because if a cop came up to the window right now they would be in serious trouble. That would be a scandal to end all scandals.

But there’s only the two of them in the darkness and Jonghyun doesn’t hesitate to pull the lever to drop Kibum’s seat back so he can settle more comfortably over him, never wanting this moment to end. Jonghyun can’t find it in himself to hold back, there’s hair pulling and tongue tangling and grinding and sweat beading at his temple and he’s in heaven. He feels like they’re going at an unstoppable speed and everything is heating up so so quickly. He somehow finds his hands on Kibum’s bare chest – he hadn’t realised he started unbuttoning his shirt – ghosting over his toned stomach and his own shirt is already discarded somewhere (when did he lose it?). His hair is messed up beyond recognition and Jonghyun does not mind one bit.

He is just about to reach down for Kibum’s jeans, Kibum’s own hands roving over his back at this point, when there’s the sudden sharp sound of a horn somewhere outside the car. They spring apart, Jonghyun tumbling back into his own seat as Kibum rights his, the driver of the car behind them bearing down on his horn to get their car moving. Jonghyun hopes to god they thought the driver of the car in front of them had just fallen asleep and that they had not seen the car rocking or something…he thinks there was grinding involved at some point just now but he’s not too sure. Everything was lost in the blur that was Kibum and his lips and his skin and his taste and Jonghyun is getting himself riled up again just thinking about it.

With their clothes still in disarray, they snap back on their seatbelts (Jonghyun can’t recall when they were removed) as Kibum quickly drives off before the light changes again – Jonghyun  wonders how many cycles of the light changing passed while they were distracted – and Jonghyun can see his chest still heaving for breath, his shirt hanging off one shoulder. He can’t help but laugh at the sight of Kibum flustered yet focused on the road, trying his best to ignore Jonghyun next to him and get them to his apartment safely.

He shoots Jonghyun a little ice-cold glare but says nothing, simply ignoring Jonghyun as he turns onto his street. Jonghyun can see beyond that look though, and he’s completely unapologetic. He can’t wait until they’re tucked away in Kibum’s apartment so they can continue. Kibum _had_ always called him shameless.


End file.
